A merry PokèXmas
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: This is just a series of short stories I wrote for Christmas time, various character are involved (Read the introduction to check them out). Rated T to be safe. Merry Xmas people!
1. Intro

Here's a series of stories related to Christmas/Winter holidays, using Pokèmon as a fandom. Just that this time, not just my OTPs are present, but also my favorite characters (I actually wrote all the stories in September/October... but that's the same...)

I used prompts related to Xmas, Winter and New Year's eve. [I saw an "Advent challenge" around. Unluckily I noticed when this series was complete, maybe next year]

I hope you'll enjoy reading.

* * *

I leave you a little index with the titles, the characters involved and the date of publishing below.

(Warnings and other stuff inside each story, if needed)

**23/12/2012 "Points of view" Wallace x Volkner**

**24/12/2012 "The best gift". Will x Sabrina;**

**25/12/2012 "Either it's burnt or raw" Honorshipping**

**26/12/2012 "A Dragon under the mistletoe" Neochampionshipping**

**29/12/2012 "The magic of snow". Silver, Roark, Riley.**

**31/12/2012 "Sparkling Fireworks" Sinnoh Elite Four**


	2. Points of View

**Date: 23/12/2012**

**Pairing:Wallace x Volkner**

**Title: "Points of view"**

**Prompt: Christmas tree **

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: K**

* * *

One word: _Great_! Being the master of electricity he was, Volkner created a series of good looking and effective colored lights, carefully wrapped around the Christmas tree.

Wallace had been explicit: "Don't you think enlightening every single room with that kind of lights, or you have to pay the bill!"

He was left with the tree and, if he really needed to express his creativity, Volkner could embellish the frames of the living room windows.

He did a magnificent work, the tree had three different lines of cables and colored little bulbs hanged on: a line had star shaped blue and green bulbs, another was round shaped with yellow and red color, and the last one was snow- flakes shaped in violet and white.

These three lines made a perfect series of turning on and off, besides, he placed all little mirrors on the empty branches to increase the shiny effect.

When the last mirror was placed, Volkner switched the lights on.

No one of them worked.

He stared dumbly at the vision beside him "What the hell is happened now?" he looked around to notice that the ones he put on the window were working "There must be something with the power generator…"

*XxXxX*

It was almost dinner time when Wallace came back from work "I'm home" he whined entering the house. There was no response "Volkner, are you here?" he checked in the kitchen, a piece of bread half bitten and an empty coke can, no further signs of his presence.

The bathroom was empty.

In the living room there was just the huge Christmas tree, that was darker than a cave, as none of the lights were working properly. Well, maybe he still had to fix something, or was just waiting for him to come and turn it on together.

"You dammit motherfucker! What the hell is wrong with this generator?"

Yes, he was into the basement "Here it is…" Volkner said holding triumphantly a piece of, well he only knew what.

The boy was spotted everywhere and this messy sight made Wallace laugh "What have you been up to? Looks like you have been fighting with a Magnezone"

"The damned tree isn't working! There must be a problem with the generator"

"Have you checke—"

Volkner shut him up abruptly "Don't worry, I have everything under control, you look tired, better you go and take a rest, I'll think about fixing things down here!"

Resigned, Wallace went to the living room, he still had a book to finish, he hadn't read in a while.

Twenty minutes later, Volkner showed up looking for something in a box under the television, there were various cables inside. "No, no…there must be one that is green, I can lace it together with the one…" he babbled something about electronics for another good ten minutes

"Sorry, Volk, if I can tell—"

"Shut up water hero! Leave electricity to the ones who are competent!"

Wallace sat back, resuming his reading.

Volkner disappeared again into the basement, just to reappear thirty minutes later, dirtier and more nervous "Damn it, there must be a problem with the inner switch…"

"Volkner, you don't need to—"

"Don't break me down! I promised I'd done this, and I'll succeed it!"

He was so determined it was a pity to stop him.

In the mean time, Wallace succeeded to have a bath, eat and even watch an entire _Midsomer Murders_ episode; he was laying on the couch when an exhausted Volkner walked in, throwing himself on the couch, and basically on his boyfriend.

"You look dead…"

"I fear that our tree would be a dark one… the plant still doesn't work!"

"Didn't you find the problem?"

"I'm gonna work on this tomorrow, there must be some major trouble out in the central system"

Wallace chuckled, striking his boyfriend's messy blonde hair "You know I'm not so good with electric stuff, but…"

He turned over, stretching a hand backside, and the tree turned on, in all his magnificence. Volkner stared a half way between amazed and surprised, the other gave him a proud look.

"You know, sometimes is hard for something to work if the plug's not connected"

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if it's the 23rd of December where you guys leave...here is a little past midnight so here it is. I just had to stay up and pack my things, so I decided to upload my work now... hope you liked it! =))**


	3. The Best Gift

**Date: 24/12/2012**

**Pairing: Will x Sabrina **

**Title: "The best gift"**

**Prompt: Gift **

**Genre: Family**

**Rating: K**

**Additional details: OC, Will POV**

* * *

11.00 P.M.

How long will it still take? That stupid good for nothing of a dragon tamer! We've been doing nothing for the past weeks, and just now he comes out with an amount of paperwork piled up for months and that must be done tonight! Fuck, I told Sabrina I'd be home for dinner…

Why things must turn out like this _every single year_?

11.24 PM

I'm not finished yet.

Surely Aiden is waiting for me in front of the fireplace, my lovely son.

Last year the poor thing fell asleep on the carpet while waiting for me(I went back at something like 5 in the morning). It's cruel I never get to see him, but obviously Lance doesn't give a fuck about it!

It's not like steel-ass Steven could get pregnant anyway…it'd be fun though…

11.38

Dammit! At this time even the convenience stores are closed, I think that neither the one in Goldenrod stays open late at night. I haven't get my family any presents. I know Sabrina doesn't mind, but, shit, despite I could get pretty cool stuff, thanks to my wage, I can't find the time to go and buy them!

This just blows.

00.01 AM

Papers, papers, papers. Another sheet and I will have to go to an asylum!

_Workers retribution,_ this is for the damaged roof. The accident happened in February.

_Lorry rent bill. May_.

Where was this hidden for all this time? I'll never get out alive from here!

00.42 AM

I did it! I finally did it! I can go home now! I really feel the need to sleep in a proper bed, the ones here are made of stone.

Calling out Xatu, I make my way to Saffron City, the air is freezing, it must start snowing soon.

My Aiden loves to play in the snow.

I really hope I can stay at home for more than twelve hours, unlike last year.

It heavily depends on the Dragon, if something comes up to his mind, he's able to call me back even now.

I hope Steven is free this week, I'll send him tons of Vaseline if this is what I need to get a holiday, I can add condoms as well…

01.03 AM

The lights at home are off. It's pretty late, Sabrina surely brought the kid to bed going to sleep as well.

As I open the door, I'm welcomed by the several colored lights hung around the walls. Aiden loves the lights.

They have already embellished the tree, it's pretty small though. Well, last year Sabrina complained about the amount of dead needles on the carpet.

I make my way upstairs, my whole body is screaming for the bed.

To my great surprise, my wife's still awake, watching some Chirstmas movie on TV.

As soon as she sees me, she turns the device off, comes closer and kisses me. I'm starting to feel relieved already.

"That Lance is something terrible, I guess he left all the work on your shoulders. Again."

"It's not such a big deal, I hurried to finish"

"Are you at home tomorrow or do I have to expect some sudden departure? Lucian's coming for dinner"

"I'll be at home. Good thing you invited my brother over, otherwise he would have spent Christmas alone…with his books"

We're about to go to sleep, when the sound of the opening door catches our attention. Aiden, sleepily rubs his eyes, he drags an Espeon stuffed doll along.

As soon as he sees me, it's like the sleep in his eyes is gone, he runs towards the bed and jump onto next to me

"Papa is at home!" he shouts all euphoric, as he has just seen Dialga with his eyes.

I can't describe my current estate, I'm too happy!

He shows me his doll "Look! Falkner and Morty got me a present!"

What a shame. Even my friends got him something.

"I'm sorry Aiden, papa didn't have time to get you a gift, I promise we're going to Celadon City one day and you'll get whatever you want."

What a disappointment I am.

He looks up at me, purple eyes wide and hugs me so tight I doubt I could still breathe "You're at home with me! This is the best gift I've ever received!"

It's hard to hold myself back from crying like a high school girl. Moments like these, I realize that all the troubles I cursed for, are nothing, and that my life is just perfect.


	4. Either it's burnt or raw

**Date: 25/12/2012**

**Characters: Morty, Falkner**

**Title: "Either it's burnt or raw"**

**Prompt: Christmas' dinner **

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: So, merry Christmas to you all! I think this is the worst fic of the whole series, but…well, It doesn't mind…**

* * *

It was already two in the afternoon when Morty woke up. Nothing strange for him, it wasn't unusual that he spent the nights up, he'd wait for Falkner to fall asleep and then he'd just walked around in the darkness, it was his element after all.

Falkner wasn't in bed, well, what was he expecting? He already left when he went to sleep at seven in the morning!

Slowly padding to the kitchen, feeling the urge of a hot coffee, Morty opened the door, and there he was rewarded with a rather funny scene: there was Falkner settled down, staring at a bunch of baking stuff in front of him, there was Pidgeot behind him, who was curiously looking.

The flying master was so intent in his stare that he didn't notice Morty's entrance.

The ghost master went closer, kissing him on the cheek, and making the poor Falkner start "Good morning"

"Oh, my…don't do that anymore! Do you want me to die for a heart failure?" he looked back at the floor and his friends on the table "…not that I'd really mind it, everything to avoid this damned dinner!"

Morty gave him the same curious look that was on Pidgeot's face "What are you talking about?"

"Dad invited us for dinner tonight. And it's rude to show ourselves with empty hands…I thought I was able to bake a cake or something, the point is that I don't even know where to start…"

Morty shrugged, none of them was particularly good at cooking, they ate very little and simple stuff all the week long. The hardest stuff they got themselves into was some pasta with sauce, which Morty was wise enough not to let it to get completely burnt. A cake was a hard proof.

"I think we can do that, it's not hard if we follow the recipe…isn't it?"

Falkner sighed "I hope so…"

After some discussions, they decided for a plain one, it needed just few ingredients and a small period in the oven, so it'd be perfect: messing the whole stuff up would be impossible.

Falkner spread the floor over the table and Morty broke three eggs inside.

"Do we need to melt the butter?"

Morty looked back at the recipe book "No, here it says we have to cut and put it like this into the mixture"

Falkner carefully kneaded the mixture as his boyfriend washed all the plates and the various spoon they used. Complimenting with himself that the kitchen was still intact, Morty took a baking tray out.

The aspect wasn't bad at all, they can be proud of themselves!

"Oh, and what about the Jam? Do we need to put it before or after it's ready?" Asked Falkner holding a glass jar up "We can put it now, it's not like it's gonna burn or something…I hope"

They looked at the cake in the oven, fully satisfied with their job "How long does it need to stay?"

Asked Morty, ready to regulate the timer "Thirty minutes"

"That's just fine, I need to take a deep shower before we go, do you mind giving it a look?"

"Don't worry"

*xXxXx*

The first thing Morty noticed as soon as he went out of the bathroom, was the complete absence of smell in the air: neither the pleasuring aroma of a freshly baked cake, nor the stink of a burnt mixture. Nothing.

Falkner was in the living room, grooming his Pidgeot "Have you checked it?"

"Yes, several times, it's not ready yet. I wonder why, it's in the oven form forty minutes now"

Morty shrugged "Maybe we added too much water to the mixture, there's surely something wrong about it. Or maybe the new tray has a bit of troubles…"

And so minutes became hours and the cake still wasn't cooking, strange, settled that the oven was on.

It was about time for them to go, and the cake was still raw "Leave it there, Morty. I hope we find something on our way there…maybe there are shops open at Christmas…"

Morty went to turn the oven off, when he suddenly exclaimed "We are both idiots! You know that?"

"Hey, speak for yourself! What's happened anyway?"

Falkner went back to the kitchen, just to find his boyfriend pointing at the temperature's knob "We turned the resistance on, but forgot to settle the temperature. Basically we didn't turn the oven on!"

"Shit! It's even late! What are we gonna do now?"

*xXxXx*

At Walker's home, the table was ready and everything set.

Walker put on a nice crowd for Christmas day. Apart from his long-time friend Chuck, also Jasmine, Erika and Winona were there.

One ring on the door announced the last two guests were finally arrived.

Falkner was wrapped in a scarf that only left his eyes out and Morty was grinning as usual.

Father and son exchanged a hug, there was something strange about those two. Walker would recognize the "I need to tell you something" face on his child's face every single time.

"Falkner, are you guys alright?"

The bird master looked down at his feet "Well, dad, there's something me and Morty need to ask you…We thought it was rude to show ourselves with empty hands but….see…."

Morty stepped into the conversation, knowing that his boyfriend would have died before admitting he failed at something in front of such a large crowd

"We baked a cake, but the oven decided to get its own Christmas holidays before we can't even put the tray in."

Falkner looked up, a little bit confused by how fast Morty had been to build an excuse up "Yes…May we use yours to bake it?"

Walker chuckled "Never admitting to need a hand, uh? Of course you can! That was so nice of you!"

Winona came closer grabbing the tray from Morty's hands "Let me deal with this, you guys seem a little frozen, why don't you sit yourself near the fireplace? Chuck has just enlightened it, and Erika brought us some good wine…"

The initial tension was quickly washed away as they suited more with the warmth of the people surrounding. It had been years for Falkner, Morty and Walker that they spent a Christmas all together; and to their great pleasure, the cake was enjoyed by everyone.

As they left the house, Falkner looked back at his boyfriend "Was it really necessary to lie? It's Christmas, after all"

Morty chuckled, shoving hands in his pockets and puffing out some cold breath.

"_A well-meant lie is worth like a hundred of truths_.(*) You'd be embarrassed as hell and wouldn't enjoy the dinner"

Falkner went tip-toe and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, he should have known that Morty just decided for his best.

_(*) This is a popular sentence that the Italian actor Aldo Baglio said in the movie "Ask me if I'm happy" _


	5. A Dragon Under the Mistletoe

**Date: 26/12/2012**

**Pairing: Neochampionshipping (Steven Stone, Lance)**

**Title: "A Dragon under the mistletoe"**

**Prompt: Mistletoe**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: Nothing better than some OTP as a b-day cake *_* I just needed some more fluff from these two**

* * *

It doesn't take a genius to guess that Lance had never minded about the whole Christmas stuff. It was just a day like another for him.

Knowing this, Steven restrained himself from giving him any presents, and decorate the house (Wallace accused him of using Lance as excuse, because he was too lazy to put the decorations in order afterwards). Actually, being with Lance just made him understand that he had always celebrated it just because his family did it, and that it wasn't the end of the world.

Steven spent Christmas day at his father's, as Lance was still busy with work.

"Son, you have a great patience to deal with a man like him, you know that? Couldn't he open up just a little and become closer to the human race? " lectured his mother. Steven didn't ruin his composure, he knew that even if years pass by, a mother is always a mother. If he wasn't with Lance, she would complain anyway.

"If he'd change than he won't be the person I love anymore."

His mother didn't stop though, she kept on complaining and remarking always something wrong Lance had, she insisted so much that Steven walked back completely confused.

Truth to be told, even if Lance displayed more feelings in front of him, he was still his old predictable self.

Well, you can't properly define you're in a love relationship when your partner is Lance. You just can say…you're in a relationship. Stop.

The house was dark "He's still at Indigo plateau, uh? Don't tell me…" it was past one A.M. in the morning, Christmas day was gone as well.

He got in, hung his coat and scarf and proceeded to the bedroom. It was cold and he was tired. As he was expecting, the house was empty.

Waking up few hours later with no one by his side, Steven decided he'd go to the Indigo Plateau and speak his own mind.

As it wasn't enough, the man at the entrance made useless protests and wanted to avoid him from passing.

He walked through the long carpeted corridor, if Lance was still working, he'd burn all his papers down.

Lance appeared from the other side of the corridor, the same expression a marble statue could wear.

Steven held his finger up as they got closer, getting some breath in to let the waterfall of words washing direct on Lance's face.

"You! You know you're the worst? I've been waiti—hey, what are yo—" he was cut off when Lance lifted him up and kissed him full on the lips, Steven tried to stay mad, but if there was something Lance was good at (more than pokèmon battles) was kissing.

As soon as they parted, Steven looked at his boyfriend confused, a gesture like that all of sudden, _in public_, was so unlike him.

Lance smiled (well, he curled his lips up a little, but you can consider it as smiling for him), pointing up to the ceiling where a small mistletoe branch was hung "I know there's some kind of tradition about doing this…"

And if there was still anger left after the kiss, Steven forgot it all. Lance may not have been the most expansive and lovey-dovey type. But surely these surprises repaid him for good!

"Did you want to tell me something?"

Steven looked up at him and shook his head, his mother was just being a mother, after all. Steven put an arm around his boyfriend's waist "Nothing…I was just suggesting we hurry and go home, before it starts snowing"

Oh, yes, Steven would have hung a mistletoe all around the bedroom as soon as they got home.


	6. The Magic of Snow

**Date: 27/12/2012**

**Characters: Silver, Roark, Riley**

**Title: "The magic of snow"**

**Prompt: Snow **

**Genre: Family/Friendship**

**Rating: K**

* * *

Soft snowflakes fell from the sky, covering Oreburgh City with a white veil.

Roark smiled, the falling snow always gave him sense of peace and happiness. He stretched his hands out to catch some flakes in his palm "Look, Silver. Isn't it marvelous?" he asked in a dreamy tone. The other didn't feel so fascinated at all "It's white and cold, just like dead people"

"I don't understand why you have to be so bitter over everything!"

Silver didn't reply, he just glared at his younger brother, keeping on walking.

"You wanna know why I'm not enthusiastic about snow?" he paused, the usual mix of anger and sadness on his face. Roark nodded, even if he was sure he knew the answer already "When I was a kid, in times like this, Giovanni would send me and his grunts out to train over night. I stayed outside exposed to icy temperatures for days. That's why there's not a good relationship among me and the snow: it feels like sorrow for me"

Roark knelt down, balling some snow in his hands "You know, for me it's not the same. It's a huge shame Giovanni made you despise something that should be loved…" In that moment, they spotted Riley walking in their direction "…just like this, look."

When Riley was close enough, Roark hit him with the snowball square on the face, making the other's large hat fly away "Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't expecting it!"

Silver and Roark burst into a loud laugh, while Riley gathered the weapon for his revenge from the ground, he hit both the brothers on the nose making them fall into the white and cold snow.

"Serves you right! You assholes!"

Needless to say, this started a snowball fight, in which the three boys turned into Abomasnow.

When they went back home, their bodies were soaked to the bone, but the matter didn't seem to bother them , as they were all laughing like idiots.

After they dried themselves and put some warm clothes on, Riley had the great idea od preparing hot chocolate for everyone.

The trio sat on the couch, wrapped up in a thick blanket, watching at some random rubbish on TV, hot smoking mugs on their hands and a plate full of cookies on the coffee table.

"That's why the snow always makes me feel positive. I hope you changed your mind, bro"

Despite he couldn't delete the memories, Silver started to get used with the vision his brother gave him, it was so much better.


	7. Sparkling Fireworks

**Date: 31/12/2012**

**Characters: Sinnoh Elite Four + Volkner and Wallace**

**Title: "Sparkling Fireworks"**

**Prompt: Fireworks**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: So, I know I'm treating Wallace like a poor asshole, but, please forgive me xD. Anyway, this is the last fiction of this series. Happy New Year to everyone!**

* * *

"Man, there's no new year's eve without fireworks!" protested Flint trying to stand his ground against the three glaring figures that sat before him.

"You know, every time you attempt a firework show, something in Sinnoh just bursts up. This year you'd better be content by just admiring the ones in Sunyshore city and spare thousandth of innocent lives"

Sentenced Lucian without giving his attention away from the plate he was eating from.

"For how much it bothers me to admit it, Lucian is right. Roark still has a bruise on his arm"

"That's his fault for being too close to where I was setting the fires"

"I'm sure Roark doesn't share this version…"

Flint hit his fists on the table "Aaron, what the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were my only ally in this room! That you'd help me putting the show on!"

"Not if this involves me getting on fire…"

Flint huffed showing a spoon of soup in his mouth "I'm still asking myself why I'm locked here, having dinner with three boring people instead of making the hell of a show at Karen's party in Jotho…"

"That's because she banned you since you made her monthly weed supply go completely burn last year…" teased Aaron.

"Come on, honey, don't be so depressed about it. You can always amaze us with the flames during your battles…who wants more soup?"

"There's a legend that says if you're depressed the last day of the year, you'd be like that for the whole new year" Lucian wasn't great in encouraging people.

Flint popped another bottle of wine open, he carefully poured a glass of it, giving himself a certain snobbish appearance "Why don't we bet on it…if I ruin anything with my fireworks, then, I promise I'll shut up for the entire new year!"

Lucian rose a brow "I don't trust you"

Flint stood up bringing a hand over his heart, proudly "Have I ever broken a promise?"

"Well…effectively, when you told me you'd fix the problem with the heat system you did it…" admitted Bertha, obtaining a glare from both Aaron and Lucian, the elder elite blushed "Sorry, but I can't bear dishonesty, you know that…"

Aaron sighed "Fine. But you're advised: if a sparkle just touches me you can consider your mouth stitched! And I'll do it by myself!" he had some kind of fierce anger painted on his face that made Flint flinch. He knew the other wasn't kidding.

At midnight, the crowd made its way to Sunyshore city. Flint proudly holding his box filled with various kind of explosives and similar, grinning like a little child.

Aaron brought a helmet he stole to Roark (Well, not properly _stole_, he just _borrowed_ it. Yes, _borrowed_ it…but hadn't returned it yet) just in case. Lucian was quickly reading the first aid manual and Bertha was ensuring he had all the emergency numbers in her mobile.

As soon as they arrived, Aaron stopped dead "Hey, what's wrong? Are you so scared you can't move a step?" Asked Lucian, emotionless as ever.

The bug master pointed his finger towards the small crowd in front of them "What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

"For Arceus' sake…as if Flint's murdering attempts weren't enough! I knew I should have gone with my brother in Jotho!"

Bertha poked from behind them "What are you two guys staring at…oh, dear…what's that villain even doing here?"

In that moment, Volkner came to greet them, he was strangely smiling "Hey! What a nice surprise, I didn't think you'd be here for the New Year's eve! But…where's Flint?"

The three elites looked back, the fire master had disappeared without them noticing it"Uhm… I think the idiot is setting the fireworks…." Said Aaron absent-minded "…I thought you were in Hoenn…or so Flint told me some weeks ago…"

"Well, I changed my mind. My boyfriend liked Sinnoh better, so we stayed. I don't mind spending these days at home"

Lucian blinked "Your boyfriend?" he had the least intuition on who he could be, but he tried to fight the thought, and repress the sensation of nausea as well.

"Oh, how rude of me. You surely know him, but…well...anyway..." he turned back and called out loud "Hey Wal! Come here!"

Lucian greet his teeth, Bertha face-palmed and Aaron clenched his fists as no one less than the Hoenn former champion himself got closer to them, encircling Volkner with an arm "What's up, love?"

"Here are three of the elites…"

The elites nodded in courtesy, not well hiding the feeling of dislike for the water master. Wallace put one of his fake smiles on and greeted them.

"Hey, the fireworks are about to start, are you guys coming and see them with us?"

"See, Volkner…we…" Bertha tried to build an excuse up, but Volkner was so insistent she just couldn't refuse.

"I'm going to look for good places… get me in few moments" announced Volkner, walking towards the seats, leaving the elites alone with the unbearable Wallace.

"Aaron, it's getting late. Isn't your mom worried about you?" he teased, pointing at the younger Elite, but the Bug Master could stand against him, he could fight fire with fire, or, better, _water with water_.

"Are your caretakers aware that you left the asylum?"

"Aaron! Don't be rude, I'm sure he didn't meant it in a bad way…"

"Yes, listen to the old med here…you should if you want to get some candies!" Bertha and Aaron stared at him, killer expressions on their faces.

"Wallace, I think you should just shut your mouth. This is a celebration, not a funeral…"

"What? You come out of your world of books just to try and fail at insulting people? You were a sucker and you'll always be, isn't that right, Lucian?"

He laughed and followed his boyfriend

"I swear I'll fucking kill him!" Bertha patted the younger elite on the shoulder "Calm down, honey, it'll be over soon. Let's just go and try to enjoy the show"

"I really hope a rocket will enter his asshole and explode!" Aaron's fists were clenched so tight, that they were getting cold. Lucian looked down on him, twitching his mouth and shaking his head "I don't think this is appropriate…"

"Oh! Come on, Lucian! He just called you a loser, and offended Bertha, and you're trying to tell me, I should be sympathetic!"

Lucian pinched his glasses up "..it's inappropriate because, I'm sure he'll enjoy a treatment like that. In my opinion, the best way to take your physical revenge on him is grabbing those two unbearable curls, swirl him around, and throw his body against a rock, so his pretty face would split up like a rotten tomato!"

Both Bertha and Aaron stared at the psychic master surprised, realizing he went a little overboard with his words, he blushed and closed his mouth at instant. Aaron nodded, holding back a laugh "I absolutely need to borrow some books of yours."

The fire show was opened by Flint, the three elites were already bracing themselves (as well as many other people there).

He put down a huge rocket, enlightened the fuse and made few steps back. As soon as the bottom of the rocket was hit by the sparkle, it flew in the air, rotated two times and then…it went straight to the crowd.

People ran away in opposite directions, but one of them wasn't fast enough. The rocket connected with Wallace's cape, setting it on fire.

It took Volkner tons of patience and good will to turn his boyfriend off and calm him down.

The rest of the show went brilliantly, no further accidents happened, and all the crowd was enthusiastic about Flint's excellent job.

The fire master looked rather sad as he met his mates in the main square "I'm sorry, I screwed up…I'll shut up this – " he was cut off by the three elites hugging and congratulating with him.

Was that a move to immobilize and stitch his mouth for good?

"Hey, have you drunken something strange? I almost roasted Wallace…"

Aaron handed him a bottle of freshly opened wine "Drink it man! You deserve it! The part were the asshole screamed like a bitch was my favorite!"

Wallace didn't attend New Year's eve in Sinnoh for a while.


End file.
